


Peek-A-Boo

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [2]
Category: Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Race spends some more time with his niece, even dragging along the King Of Brooklyn
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “Extra Extra Read All About It” story. You don’t necessarily need to read it to understand this one but it might fill in some blanks. 

**December 11, 1902 4:00pm**

From the moment Race held Samantha, or Sammi as she was often called by her uncle, he was hooked and vowed to protect her from whatever came her way, which at this moment was the coffee table she was holding onto. She had turned 1 just a few weeks ago and the Kelly’s had thrown a big birthday party to celebrate. Sammi was the only grandchild of Katherine’s parents and the only niece of the Newsies, so there were plenty of people to celebrate her. 

“Such a big girl.” Race’s face broke out into a smile as she successfully stood, balanced with a delicate hand on the coffee table. “Look at you Sammi!” 

Katherine grinned watching Race and her daughter. “She’s getting more brave every single day. Giving me and Jack more than enough scares.” 

“At least she’s not walking yet.” Race grinned, looking up at his sister. “But then again I supposed it only a matter of time before that happens.” 

Nodding, Kat smoothed her daughter’s brunette curls down. “That’s what I’m told - she’s only 13 months old but my mom said I took my first steps soon after my first birthday.” 

Sammi bounced to a sound she had only known, cracking a gummy smile at her mom and uncle. “Yous such a sweetheart, arencha? Going to break all the boys hearts, arencha Sammi?”

“Those boys gonna have to gets through all the Newsies first.” Jack had just come through the door, shutting it tightly behind him, only hearing Race’s words. 

Kat laughed, shaking her head. “Settle down Cowboy. She won’t be dating for another 10 to 15 years, if she’s anything like her daddy.” 

“Thank goodness the Newsies know how to soak a boy.” Race grinned as Jack came into the living room. 

Jack chuckled. “Oh no, we’re teaching Samantha hows to throws a punch. Shes not gonna rely on anyone.” 

Kat merely rolled her eyes, heading to the kitchen to start on dinner. “Race you stayin’?” 

“If yous don’t mind.” 

She laughed. “Of course not. How’s your job going?” 

He had recently taken a job at the newly opened Algonquin Hotel doing odd jobs within the hotel. Sometime he would work the front desk, other times balancing the books, but more often than not, he would be in the kitchen cooking. He didn’t think he would enjoy it, but everyday he looked forward to going to work. 

“Good. Different but good.” He smirked. “Besides, more often than not, Is get to flirt with pretty girls and Is like the work - learnin’ lots.” 

Jack raised his eyebrow at the comment. “And whats your boyfriend got to say about that?”

“What the King of Brooklyn doesn’t know . . .” Race rolled his eyes at the couple, but he was happy he had them both in his life. He didn’t know where he’d be without them. “Spot doesn’t mind, as longs as I come home every night.” 

Jack shook his head before reaching over and shaking Race’s head. “You and Conlon, who woulds guess?”

“Leave them alone Jack. They’re happy. Besides, you said you like Spot.” Kat called from the kitchen, causing Race to raise an eyebrow at Jack. 

“Oh really, Cowboy? You like Spot?” Race chuckled. “Wait until I tell him that.” 

Jack tried to back peddle only to be met with laughter from Kat and Race. “Sammi you’re still my best girl. Your mumma and uncle are being mean to dada.” 

Jack continued to carry on a conversation with the 13-month old while Race shook his head and headed into the kitchen. “Anythings I can help with?” 

“You can set the table.” Race was over at the house more than any of the Newsies so he knew where everything was. “By the way, how’s Albert? Haven’t seen him the last few times we’ve been at the lodging house.” 

Race smiled, thinking about his friend. “Yous didn't hear this from me but hes got a pretty girl.” 

“Albert DaSilva has a girl?” Kat’s jaw dropped. Albert was notorious for being the biggest flirt as he hopped from girl to girl. “For how long?”

“I think it’s been 6 weeks. She’s a factory girl over in Brooklyn.” Race grinned. “He in luv or so Romeo keeps telling me.” 

Kat raised an eyebrow. “Have you met her?” 

One of the many reasons Kat loved having Race over at the Kelly House was that he always had the gossip and latest news of the Newsies and Kat was his favorite person to spill all the dirt to. “Not yet. Is think I will this week when he and I has lunch togetha.” 

“You’ll keep me posted?” Race laughed, finished setting the table and nodded in his sister’s direction. “Of course!”

Soon dinner was ready. Sammi was put in her high chair that was seated at the dinner while the adults took their normal chairs. Conversation was minimum as they all ate but Jack smirked at his brother and wife. “So Race, what are you doing on Saturday?”

Taking a moment to think, he shook his head. “Spot and I have plans thats night. Whys?” 

“Wanna watch Sammi so we can get some shopping done?” Christmas was only two weeks away and he knew Kat and Jack had been stumped on what to get Sammi. 

He shrugged. “Sures. Wes can have some quality niece-uncle time.” 

Soon after dinner, he wished them all good night before making the trek back to Brooklyn. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he always forgot how cold the New York December was. Soon enough, he walked up the stairs to his and Spot’s apartment. “Where have you been?”

“I toldsya I was going to Jack’s since I havents seen Sammi and Kat in a while.” Race took off his coat before giving the mean Brooklyn boy a hug. “Sorry Is had you worried.” 

Spot pouted. “No I remember you saying something, just thought it was a diff’ent day than todays.” 

Race leaned over and kissed him, humming in content. “Is watching Sammi on Saturday, you in?” 

Spot tightened his hold on his boy, deepening the kiss. He quirked an eyebrow at Race, “I suppose. How hard can she be?”

The two moved into the living room, setting on the couch, content in the quietness that had settled in the small one-bedroom apartment. “I love you, Race. I’m glad you’re home.”

Humming in contentment, Race snuggled into Spot’s arms. “I love you too Spot. Oh, by the way, Jack Kelly actually likes you - he admitted it earlier today.” 

“I gets hes your brotha and all but Is still on the fence with him.” Spot joked, looking down at Race, who merely shrugged. 

“As long as yous play nice when Is around, Is okay with that.” Race sighed, closing his eyes as the long day caught up with him. Before he knew it, Spot was nudging him, mentioning something about sleep. Sleep was good; one day closer to watching Sammi and enjoying some time with her. 

**December 13, 1902 10:00am**

They had trekked through the 6 inches of fresh fallen snow to get to the Kelly house. Knocking off the snow before entering the foyer, they could hear the belly laugh of Sammi floating through the house. 

“Jack’s winding her up for whatever reason.” Kat greeted them as they kicked off their shoes before each giving her a hug. “Jack, Spot and Race are here.” 

Jack came from the hallway leading to the bedrooms with a still giggling Sammi. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Race and tried to jump from her father’s arms into her uncle’s. “Hi Sammi.”

“Abandoned by my own child.” Jack pouted, giving Spot and Race a hug. “How bad was the walk?”

“More cold than anythin’. Winds brutal.” Spot said, watching Race cuddle their niece and whisper all the things they were gonna do while Kat and Jack shopped. “Makes sure ya bundle up.” 

Helping Kat with her coat, Jack nodded. “We won’t be long . . . just going down the street ta a couple of shops.” 

“I left some things out in case she gets hungry.” Kat pressed a kiss to Sammi’s head. “Race, ya know where everything is.” 

They soon left, leaving the two young men with a baby. Spot raised an eye at Race, trying to figure out what they’d do now. Race just laughed. “Come on.” 

Leading Spot to the living room, Race grabbed a couple of toys for Sammi to play with. The two made themselves at home, listening to Sammi babble, while grabbing a rattle. 

**Three hours later**

Jack slowly opened the front door, hearing absolute silence in the house. Glancing backwards, he raised an eyebrow at Kat before walking all the way in. Grinning, he took in the site that greeted him. “Kat get a look at this.” 

Stepping up to his side, her face softened at the scene on the couch. Spot had his arm around Race, who cradled Sammi in his arms. All three of them were fast asleep, snoring softly in tune with one another. 

They watched the three for a moment, before quickly putting away all of the bags and boxes they had collected while out. After that was done, Jack and Kat lowered themselves on the opposite couch and just observed.

“They’d make good parents.” Kat mused, watching Race turn his face into Spot’s chest. Jack hummed, knowing how much the two adored their little girl. 

“Do we dare wake them?” Jack whispered back, smirking at the fun they could have. 

Race groaned, opening his eyes slightly. He saw Jack and Kat smirk at him, before looking at Spot and Sammi. “Shit; we fell asleep.”

“Did she wear you out?” Kat grinned watching Race sit up, holding Sammi to his chest so she wouldn’t fall off. 

Race thought back on the past few hours. “She played, ate lunch, and full on cried after lunch. Spot was freakin’ out ‘cause hes worried he did something. So we curled up ons the couch and fell asleep.” 

“Why was Spot freakin’ out?” Jack took Sammi from him to go lay her down in her bed. “He’s been around her plenty.” 

Race grinned. “Theys played peek-a-boo and he boos her and she started cryin’. Hes worried hes upset her. I tolds him its naptime. So I bounced her likes yous showed me and started singing her that one song and shes settled down.”

“Aww . . .” Kat smiled. “I can’t believe you got the King of Brooklyn to play peek-a-boo.” 

Looking over his shoulder at his still sleeping boyfriend, Race chuckled. “Is didn’t make him do nothin’. He won’t admit it but hes loves that little girl.” 

“Well with her Uncle Race and Uncle Spot lookin’ after her, she’ll be alright.” Kat grinned. 

Race moved over to the couch to wake Spot up. Race’s favorite thing about Spot was just after he woke up - the confusion and the pout on his face took Race’s breathe away every single time. “Time to wake up sleepyhead.” 

“Where’s Sammi? Did I drop her?” The freakout as Spot’s brain caught up with him made Race smile tenderly. 

“Jack has hers. Shes alright.” Race offered Spot a hand, pulling him to his feet. “Ready to go home?”

Kat joined them, pulling Race into a hug. “Thanks for watching her. I’m glad you two got to spend some time with her.”

“Anytime, Kat, anytime.” Spot mentioned, giving Kat a hug. 

Race walked down the hallway to Sammi’s room. He watched Jack stand over her cradle, watching his little girl sleep. Jack had always been the fierce protector, and Race knew that having a child of his own, would do little to change his brother. 

“Hey, wes leaving.” Race whispered, catching Jack’s attention. Nodding, he joined Race in the hallway before pulling his brother into a hug. “Thanks for watchin’ her. Its good to spend some time with Kat.” 

“Anytime Cowboy. Just let us know whens to watch her again.” Race grinned, walking back into the living room to see Kat and Spot chatting. 

Saying their final goodbyes and hugs, the two men left the brownstone heading back to their own cozy apartment. All was right in the world - fresh snow, a crisp smell in the air, his love by his side, and a family that would always be there for him. He couldn’t be happier. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
